Because Love is a Choice
by Ira Jule
Summary: Fllay's life had absolutely changed. First, Kira had been a little different lately, and Athrun appearing hadn't changed a thing. But for Yzak, life certainly is not gonna be better anymore. Fllay x Yzak, with slightly Fllay x Kira
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Neither GS nor GSD is mine, although I'll be more than grateful if only I do.. -_- Anyway, I only own _this story and its _plot.

**Author's Note: **This story took place in early GSD. Fllay had survived, and actually lived with Kira. So in this story Athrun hadn't been targeted yet. If you have any confusions about the plot, don't hesitate to email me ok? Please enjoy!^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because Love is a Choice<strong>_

**He sighed as he took a tray of food and brought it to his usual table in the centre of canteen. His thought was wondering around. He was thinking about her. He thought about what happened last week, wondering whether he could change all of it or not if he tried harder ; not like he hadn't tried hard, in fact it was the hardest thing he'd ever fight for but still it was not enough somehow.**

** Still, it was not enough yet to change her mind.**

** The blue-haired guy sighed heavily for the second time. He just stared blankly at the fullness of the plate in front of him. He couldn't enjoy this regular meal ; a France bread, tomato soup, a big piece of meat and a glass of orange juice. He wasn't complaining about the menu that never change, no, it was not like him to complain. But this time, he complained. He complained about this and about her. He blamed her for being so stubborn and stupid.**

** But the worst is he blamed himself for being a fool to fall in love with her.**

** He moved his spoon and just swung it slowly around the soup, feel the hot liquid moving, feel the substances of it became a mess. But he didn't care. At least not today. He could feel his own heartbeat as well everytime he thought about her, like now. **

_I mean, we're just different. ZAFT and your friends need you, and my country needs me as well. I have still another things to take care of as a Representative of Orb. And-and I can't have you waiting for me if you can live up on your own, That's just not fair for you._

** And since when did she think that he didn't love to wait her? He could wait for God-knows-how-long if she asked him for it. He enjoyed each and every seconds they were together, not caring the looks of the people around her gave him whenever he came to give her company. What kind of things she expected for him to accomplish?**

_So, I guess this is goodbye?_

** That's it. Ignoring his lunch –which was left untouched- , he then stood up before leaving the canteen**_. I guess all I have to do is to talk to someone. And the one left around me right now is just.. _**So then he took off his cellphone and pressed his long fingers to several buttons. He just had to wait for two beeps before the line caught it's connection to the operator.**

** "Sorry, but could you please connect me to the Joule Residence?" He asked the female as he stopped right in front of the canteen "..Yes, I need to tell him something important. Please Tell him it's from the old friend of his, Athrun. You heard me, it's Athrun Zala. Yes, yes I understand. Thank you very much."**

** That was all he got to say before he closed the phone and left.**

_It's time for calling off his friends and_**, he thought as he arrived in the parking lot. **_Reunite again like those old days.._

**~{}~**

** At the same time but in the opposite direction, far far away from ZAFT's Base Millitary Forces, a redhead girl was watching the flowers in her little garden quietly. Buth her thought drift away as she remembered what she was supposed to do right now.**

** Instead of took her usual chores, here she was, standing in a big house in the side of PLANT's Capital City. After several minutes passed, she sighed heavily. Since she had a really lot of spare time which had to be passed, she used it to reminisce about what happened last year. About the reasons for being here instead of staying in Earth in her own mansion.**

**Unrealized, her lovely lips curved slightly into a small smile.**

In happened 2 years ago. In the end of the war, when she was taken back to Archangel safely after several hours being in a small life-pod, she couldn't help but cried when she stepped off from the life-pod and met her savior and love, Kira Yamato. She was really colose, really close to death when**[Raw La Crueset's MS]** that was controlled by Raw La Crueset shot the green life-pod she was in. But suddenly, a blue-and-white mobile suit, Freedom came from nowhere and shielded in. She knew it was Kira. He kept his promises to protect her wherever she was.

That time was also the time when she realized her feelings. She loved Kira. Yes, she finally could say that sentence, the sentence that she never thought would be said wholeheartedly especially to someone like Kira.

After Freedom ran after **[Raw La Crueset's MS] **, for the second time she was alone again. But she was not afraid this time, knowing that Kira would truly be there for her, only her. She knew that she didn't need to worry about him because she knew he would return. He would return to her. Because he had cheated on death once long time ago, she was sure he would do that again this time.

But even though she had kept that thought, seeing him finally came and escorrted her was something unbearable. Something rigid and and relief almost burst within her chest- making her tears rolling down her soft cheek when she saw him there, went downstair in the hangar. This time,it was finally over.

After being out from the life-pod, she found herself flying towards him and before she could say a word, his index finger was placed firmly on her lips.

"No, Fllay. Don't say anything." The brunette said before removing his fingers. "...After all, it's not your fault."

The redhead shook her head mouth wanted to say something to him, anything, but she just couldn't do that because of her cries. She just simply clutching his armor and let herself being embraced by that warm and loving hand.

"I love you, Fllay." He murmured silently as he smelled her sweet scent deeply. He still could remember the scent of her hair, her body and the warm and soft her skin felt against his. "I once did, and I will always do."

She couldn't say anything to reply, to tell him that she loved him and stuff but she knew she didn't need to say it for Kira had already known it.

~{}~

After that, she came with Kira to Archangel to fix some problems there. She met her, Lacus Clyne for the second time. But now, their meeting was more friendly and...normal. Fllay Allster didn't know that the pink haired princess loved him, and Lacus had no intention to break up her secret just to break their peaceful meeting. There, little by little, she could accept Lacus as a Coordinator and made a better progression for their relationship. Although they still couldn't be called as bestfriend, but still their relationship relieved all the people around them. They could see and accpet who they were. Fllay could see her as a ZAFT Princess that betrayed her own country because of the differences of mind and to defend people who were considered as victims.

Lacus, in the other hand, could see her as a girl who were blinded by anger and hatred for Coordinator, the race her father despised most, and as the result of it, blamed everything to Kira and avenge him because of his broken promise to protect the only person she had in this world as a family, her dad. And a broken girl who was forced to face the war despite her being not ready for it. And above all, the one who was loved by the man she loved.

Love, she thought sadly as she looked at both of them, is not something to be claimed for eternity.

There, Kira was called by ZAFT to be part of their millitary for the tension between ZAFT and ORB had almost dissapear. Seeing no harm to join them and to keep an eye on what they were doing, he decided to accept their offer. But convincing Fllay was another story.

It was around the dawn when Fllay just finished her shopping and in her way home. She could see the lamps of her mansion even in this very far distance. Everytime she saw her mansion, all she could remember was her father. All their memories was replaying over and over again, especially in this melancholy and silent night, when she had all the time to reflect and pondered about her life. And all of it was not something she felt happy for. She loved her dad, yes,she really loved him but she really need to move on as well, not being shadowed by their memories. Because everytime she remembered about it, the next thing she would remember was when his ship crashed right in front of her eyes. And she would be reminded again for her bitchy-behavior. And she hated it. And to forget it meant to forget their memories as well. She wouldn't want to do it if she could, but it seem like it was the only choice fate gave her.

She was pulled from the thought when a black Lamborghini stopped right feets away from where she stood. Then, a blue haired boy came out and removed his black glasses.

"Fllay Allster, am I right?" He asked with his gentle smile as he tucked his glasses inside his pocket. He didn't move forward, however, made her narrowing her eyes slightly to get a better look in the dim light of the road lamps.

"Yes, and you are?"

His smile was once again tucked on his lips before he stepped toward her. " I'm Kira's friend. My name is Athrun Zala." He held out his hand, only receiving a confused woman in front of him.

She felt rude for not replying his gesture so she received his hand softly, still with that dumb expression on her face." I-I'm sorry, but I never see you before, so.."

"It's okay. We never see each other in person, in fact." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before removing his hand from hers. " But I had heard a lot of things about you, that's way I could recognize you earlier."

"You did?" She blinked for several times, surprised.

He laughed softly. "Yes, I'm certainly getting tired for hearing about you from two different men."

Now it got her interest. "..I beg your pardon?"

"Well, Kira has told me about you, far more than you could imagine. And I had imagined how you looked like from what he had told me, anyway."

"Well?" She asked in fear, suddenly feeling afraid she was out from his expectation. "..Are you dissapointed now?"

"No, no of course not." He shook his head gently, trying to give her his assurance. " In fact, you're even better from what I imagined, yet still as the same as how I tried to imagine about you."

"That's good, then." She exhaled slightly, not knowing why she felt relieved in sudden.

"And Yzak certainly had his own way to picture an image about you as well."

Fllay's heart stopped in a moment, hearing her former guard-prisoner. Athrun seemed to realize it as well for his eyebrows arched in worry.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked again then shook her head. "Y-yes, of course. Sorry for making you worry."

She was replied by that gentle smile again. But soon, the silence slipped for they didn't know what else to talk about.

"So, you and Yzak-san were in the same military before?"

"Yes, but I was resigned so that's why you haven't met me." He was glad she could change the subject before turning an apologize expression to her. " ...I'm sorry. I heard my former captain had kidnapped you when I was resigned, so..."

"And almost killed me.." She murmured darkly as a flash of memories played on her mind. She gazed at the floor sadly.

"...I'm sorry."That was all he could say as he shifted uncomfortable. This kind of topic was kind of depressing, reminded him of the dark memories about the military. "...I hope I could change it, somehow. Someway, I hoped I could make a change. But it was all beyond my capabiliity. And-"

"It's okay."She shook her head gently. "Really, it's okay. Everyone have changed. I'm sure, if Creusete's still here, he would change as well."All she said was not all a lie. She expected him to be like that, hopefully. Unrealized, she wrapped her arms more tightly around her body as she felt breeze wind swaying softly around them.

Athrun realized her body language as well, for he had opened his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"That's rude from me." He chuckled slightly, feeling a litte ashame for his lack of realization to act like a gentleman supposed to be. He smiled again as she blushed slightly. "...Perhaps we should go somewhere warm. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, once in a while. "

She laughed softly as she tightened his jacket around her body. "But you barely know me. We just met like what, 10 minutes ago?"

"That's right. But it seems that we had a lot of common." He stared at her warmly then held out his hand. "...Let's talk about this in a more proper place. Shall we?"

She just smiled before received his opened hand and let him guide her to his Lamborghini.

~{}~

"So, you've lived here all this time?" He started the conversation as he watched her sipped the hot milktea in front of her." Alone?"

"Of course, who else do you expect me to live with?"

"Yes, but I just think that Kira would come home once a month or so."

"He did, but these days probably kept him busy. He hadn't come home for 3 months already."

Athrun kept silent, but his gaze never left her appereance. He had to admit himself that Kira's taste of woman could be given two thumbs. This woman in front of him was really pretty, and her movement was also graceful like how women supposed to be. Her red hair which now had reached down her shoulder framed her delicate milky-pale face and her long eyelashes could add the beauty of her beautiful grey eyes. All about her was appealing, indeed.

"Is there something wrong?"

He was taken back by the question. _Damn, she got me offguarded! Surely she found out the way he had stared at her like an old-pervert leech._

He just cleared his throat and sipped his own cappucino.

"No, I was just thinking how interesting you have to be." He reasoned as he gave him _the I-told-you-before_ smile. "Surely that's what Yzak thought when he told me about you quietly."

She just blushed before lowered her head and just stared at the foam of her milktea. Really, what else she could say when this charming man kept telling her how another man gave her a compliment. She didn't even know what Yzak had told him ; perhaps something good, pervert...or bad? Oh, how she wished to just sink in this chair if he really told him some pervert things!

Athrun just laughed when he saw the heavy blush on her cheek. _And really interesting to play with as well._

"Don't worry, he didn't tell me in face. It was just his body language that told me he had known you, in a good way."

"Then maybe you read a wrong signal." She snapped silently as she rolled her eyes to the window. _You've got to be kidding me, body language? Geez!_

He just merely smiled as he remembered about how Yzak reacted months ago. Really, how could he forget that gaze, that act and that words. He was not someone who could be tricked by something vague, and Yzak's reaction indeed was not vague.

That time he was walking down the hall when he saw Yzak, grabbing a private's collar by neck and yanked him to the wall harshly. He just thought that it was just that act Yzak always did when he was in a really bad mood ; seek a low ranked soldier to yank towards the wall. He was about to continue his walk before his keen ears catched a very interesting conversation between them.

" You called her what?" It was Yzak's voice for sure ; low and deep and creepy (when he was angry). Curious got the best of him as he followed his instincts and walked closer. _Yzak, talking about woman?_ He just simply mused, _if it's not his mighty-mother then this woman must be interesting_. He was not eavesdropping, no, Athrun Zala was not the kind to eavesdropped people's talk, he was just simply person who accidently passed by. And now, he really passed by, only he passed by this dangerous area very slowly and not willing to walk faster.

"N-Nothing, sir! Really, I-I was just saying..."

"-That Fllay Allster is some kind of high Natural-whore and Captain's using her to satisfy his fucking needs, yeah?" Yzak's tone lowered a little at the last statement. It seemed that he clenched his teeth to retort more painful and to get his little restraint to not kick this brat's ass right here and there.

"N-No, sir! You heard the wrong-"

"Oh, now you think it's my ear's fault and my stupidity to not recognize the word 'whore' and all?" He asked sarcastically, tightened his grip on the private's neck.

"N-No! It was right tha-that I said it, b-but it was just a joke! I-I didn't mean it at all!"

"Let-me-tell-you...Richard." He said in a very low voice as he read the private's name in his badge."Now listen carefully, 'cause it's beyond my fucking care to repeat. First, she IS not whore, if that was what you 'joked' around. Second, Captain has his own authority, power and all to get any women in this country and doesn't need to get a Natural whore which you have 'joked' as well, and Third," He paused as he tightened his grip on his neck, made the private gasped for air. ".. her genes as Natural doesn't have anything with your bitches so stop talking like you're better than her. Understood?" He let him go before giving him another glare. If glare could kill, Yzak's glare must had killed the private since the first moment this conversation started.

"Y-Yes, sir! I hi-highly understand!" He stammered, his face was red from fear as he made a move to retreat. But Yzak's voice made him frozen in place.

"Spread this fucking conversation,"He paused, gave the private shivers in spine as his guts dropped in sudden "I'll shoot you right in where you stand and you'll be in your fucking coffin even before you know it."

The private just stood unmoving,but Yzak had his own satisfaction as he saw the pale face of his. Without giving a care to say any words, he just merely turned and walked away to Athrun's direction which made the haired blue turned quickly and change his direction.

There, after the retreat of Yzak Jule, Athrun had walked back again to where he had seen them. There, he saw the private earlier who entered his own room to packed his things. Athrun noted that according to the private's face, he surely felt threated and feared that Yzak would hunt him down if he speaked once more. He must be planning to move his room to another empty room which was expected to be far enough from the watchful eyes of Yzak Jule.

A small smile appeared on Athrun's lips. _Whoever this woman they have mentioned_, he mused as he continued his walk, _he would like her for sure if she could change the opinion of the stubborn Yzak Jule._

"Athrun?" He blinked again as he felt her gaze bored against him. Quickly, he turned and saw her tilting her head slightly.

"W-wha?"

"You're spacing out there." She inched away as she leaned over the cushion. " Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just reminded by some memories." He answered , smiling a little as he sipped the cappucino. Darn, not a full day yet and she had caught him off-guarded twice! He noted silently, to remember to be careful the next minutes.

He glanced to the right, seeing the road lamps being lit and people passing by the Italian Restaurant they were in. "And what time is it exactly?" He muttered silently as he glanced over his... "Damn, it 's been already this late? Kira would kill me if I don't go back to my work!" He sipped the rest of his cappucino before grabbing his jacket from the cushion.

"Wait, you work in Archangel?"

He turned to see her worried expression before answered. "No, I'm in ZAFT Millitary right now. Why do you ask?"

"But you said, Kira-"

"Well, he had been resigned to ZAFT since 2 months ago." He answered shortly, but soon wishing he hadn't said anything. Because when he turned his attention towards the girl once more, the look she had was kind of shock, surprised and...betrayed. "..Wait, didn't he tell you?" He asked slowly, not wanting to made her more shocked.

Fllay was just simply shooking her head as she stared at his deep green orb. "...Can we...talk about it? I-I mean..somewhere else?"

Athrun was just about to decline her offer before staring at her grey was welling up, her tears were brimming up at the corner of her eyes. He sighed before turned his heel again to sit next to her. _I guess work could wait, this girl is sure just about to break if someone touches her._"Okay, but not here. It's some kind of weird talking about my bestfriend in the public place. Do you have any suggestion?"

Her answer was just short faintly but he could hear her words in her trembling voice. "How about...my house?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong> That's it! I edited this chapter and add some new things. Please enjoy this story, and if you have something in your mind about this story, please feel free to send me some emails or reviews ok? (..Not that I force you to review anyway..^^;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because Love is A Choice**_

**I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't get this story to the point right away. And I still doubt my capability to write this kind of story, and I'm afraid I could dissapoint you all. So if you have some ideas about the plotline or something, feel free to tell me right away. I would be glad hearing all your opinions. **

~{}~

All the way to her mansion, she was just staring at her folded arms on her laps. No matter what Athrun had tried to make her interested in one or two subjects, the only response he received was just a nod or a shook. And that depressed him, for he had to drive all the way to the top of her private-hill in silence. Unconciously, he sighed heavily as he turned his Lamborghini at the third turns.

His sigh must had snapped her from her musings as she finally turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I must not be a fun company today." She said that as she smiled apologetically.

"No, it's not that. Don't worry about it."He smiled back as he saw the pure apologetic expression on her delicate face. "..Don't blame anything to Kira, okay? I'm sure he had his own reasons."

She just stared at her in doubt as she took his appereance more closely. His blue hair was caressed by wind and swayed to the back and right gently. His pale hand gripped over the stir and his expression was cool. His stunning green orbs were protected with that hot black-sunglasses and his jaw was locked tightly. The faint colors of red and orange from the sunset beyond that hills was a perfect background for his perfect appereance. She quickly snapped from her observasion and turned her head to see the road ahead them, suddenlt felt like a fool for just realizing his charming and perfect statue when she had been with him for quite around an hour before.

Athrun of course, realized her sudden observasion as well but him being Athrun himself, was quite dense when it came toward any admiration from ladies to him. He just thought it was because the things he had said earlier.

"Fllay? If it's because what I said, forget it, ok?" He quickly asked, feeling a little thick tense around them. His eyes glanced through his black sunglasses to the side, trying to see her expression. She had her head low, her bangs covered her eyes and almost all her face was invisible.

For Fllay, all the things around her was being vague. She still had that feeling; hurt, confusion, anger and betrayel in the deep of her heart. She clenched her grip on her skirt, tightened her grip on them. She bit her own lips to hold back the tears that were almost strolling down her face.

Then, she just shook her head quietly. "I...I just don't get it. Why should he hide it from me? I mean...it is true about the fear I have towards ZAFT and it's stuff until now, but that doesn't mean for him to lie, right?" She then looked up and see at his deep green orbs. "...right?" He could see the tears that welling up in the corner of her eyes as she kept staring at her, forcing him to stepped his car aside and turned to face her completely.

"Look, I'm sure Kira was on his way to tell you about this. We better give him chance to tell us. Understand?" He made sure to emphasize his words for Fllay to make her sorrow dissapeared. But he still could see her sullen face and the sad gleams her eyes had shone upon her beautiful eyes. "Come on, let's get to your home quickly. It had started to get chilly out here." He began to started the engine as the car hummed in a soft voice and began to climb the hill softly.

"Athrun?" She tugged his sleeves gently as the moments passed by. Her only receive was just a movement from his neck toward her, a sign for her to continue. "...Thank you."

~{}~

"Here we are." She stepped out from the car as the car stopped right right below the stairs to her mansion. There were several maids and buttlers already at the balcon of her mansion. Athrun stepped out as well, walked side by side with her as they climbed the stairs. When they arrived at the front door, the maids and buttlers turned and smile.

"Welcome home, Young Lady." They greeted in a harmony as they bent down a little.

"Thank you, did something happen when I was away?"

With that the redhead girl was swarmed over by the maids and they involved in some interesting topics. Meanwhile, Athrun who was standing behind Fllay was just staring at her, not knowing what to do. A buttler suddenly came over before asked him to follow him. They walk through the long hallway before arrived at the huge room. It was living room, filled with soft sheets cushions, two grand pianos at the corner and a large aquarium which stood firmly at the another the side of the room. The aquarium was so huge, he was sure he could swim there. When he looked at it closely, he could see a lot of fish there, colorful and bright at the same time.

He looked around the room one more time before rested his body to sit on one of the soft cushions there. Not too long later, some maids and buttlers came over and brought him cakes, breads and jams. Another maid brought him a cup and a pot of camomile tea before asked him to serve himself. Athrun just smiled but he was too oblivious to see the slight blush in her cheek. The blue haired man nodded a little, gave her and the others permissions to excuse themselves.

When they had gone, he used the time to observe the house. It was really beautiful, indeed. The room was so huge with a lot of big vase of flowers in each corner. The wall was painted calmly with cream and peach color. His eyes spotted the grandpianos and decided to look over. He came to the nearest piano and sat at the soft chair next to it. His long fingers moved to touched the tuts and when they had touched it, a soft tone was echoing that big room. He moved another finger to the next tuts and the tones were continued as a short song.

"That's quite a good song you played there."

A woman's voice snapped him from the play as he turned to see who it was. There, standing right at the door was Fllay Allster, holding down her own cup and sipped it gently as she walked gracefully to the cushion.

"Sorry, I just saw it and decided to give it a shot." He apologized for using her belonging without her permission as he stood up and sat across her.

"It's okay. It has never been used for years, anyway. I'm glad it hasn't broken or something." She answered as she put down the cup on the table before took a small piece of cake. "Please, help yourself."

The only response she got was a smile as he nodded his head softly.

There came silence as they sank in their own thoughts. The redhead tucked the hair that crept down her cheek behind her ears as she looked down at her watch. As she did so, Athrun cleared his throat, get her attention for sure.

"So," He shrugged as he stared at her grey eyes. "What now?"

"Well, your former plan was about telling me anything you know about Kira's departure to ZAFT. So if you want to get it over with, you may begin what you are about to tell me."

Athrun kept his gaze at her before turned away to shift his uneasiness. Talking about his bestfriend to her from all people is not something easy to do. He then shook his head quietly.

"I'm not sure about this now. Look, why don't we just wait his explanation?I'm sure he-"

"You are mistaken, Athrun. I've been waiting all this time just to him for home and tell me what really was going on, I mean for sure." She smiled bitterly as she tangled her fingers with another. Then she shook her head softly as she looked down at her tangled fingers. "I have believed that he would come home and tell me anything ; about his works, friends in the place he worked at which I believed it was the Earth Defenses Army Station or something, and even the smallest thing he got at the work ; the lunch there, the joke he shared with his friends and all."

Athrun just kept quiet, urged her silently to continue her story.

She laughed "You may think I'm selfish or something, but I was just trying what any couple would do. I don't want to be a stranger in his life, the one who claimed to be his couple but don't know anything about him. I don't want the distance become the reason why he changed, why he hasn't told me anyhing after all this time." She ended her explanation as she exhaled deeply and sipped her tea. She then shook her head softly as she lifted up her face and saw him straight in the eyes. That bitterly smile she had was still there. " I know maybe you don't understand, but it's just that I start to wonder whether it's wrong or not to wait for him. I want to know the truth."

The blue-haired boy was staring at her grey eyes before shifted his attention to the door. His left hand held the cup as the other hand had grabbed the arm of the cushion.

"I know that feeling Fllay. Don't worry," He replied shortly after he sipped her tea, a very little smile tugged at the corner of his lips. " You musn't think that I'm so cold."

She smiled as well before putting the cup down her lap. She cleared her throat before shifting her position uncomfortably. Her gaze turned to the window to see how dark outside. "Oh, it's been this late? I haven't realized.."

"Right, and I think that's my cue to leave." He stood up as he walked slowly to the door. " Sorry for all the trouble and thank you for all the service."

But before he could reach the door, his sleeve was tugged softly from behind.

"Wait, you 're not staying? I can prepare another room in Guest's Chambers. "

"No, it's okay. I have booked a room in downtown already, so-"

"I insist." She tightened her grab on his sleeve. " Athrun, don't make me force you to stay. I will cancell your room in the city, okay?"

"Really Fllay, you shouldn't-"

"I'm the one who dragged you here in the first place, remember?"

"I came here in my own will and I don't remember I was dragged."

"Oh, so if I didn't _drag_ you, you'll come here by your own will?"

"The answer would be _'yes'_ if I have known you for a long time and 'no' because we just met around 3 hours ago."

"And that STILL made me the one who dragged you."

The blue haired sighed a little as he closed his eyes. Really, this woman in front of him was really persistent and she didn't even show any sign to give up. He opened his eyes as he met her big and gleaming grey eyes, staring at him at the same time.

"You really won't give up, do you?" He sighed again in defeat.

"That means you're gonna stay?"

"Just for a night because I have to go back to my work in ZAFT." He answered as he walked back to the cushion. "Tomorrow, at 6 in the morning I really have to leave."

"Good choice, then I'll prepare your room as quick as possible. I would feel terrible if you will have to ride another hour to back to town and waste your little time. Please make yourself as comfortable as possible. I'll be back in no time." She smiled as she rushed gracefully out of the room.

He didn't even have time to reply as she had dissapeared to another room. He sighed again as he poured another lavender tea to his cup and watch the foam at the surface of the tea. Not too long later his handphone at the back of his coat's pocket vibrated softly. He was surprised as he saw the name of his caller. Yzak Jule. He had tried to call him yesterday just to received the news from his personal assistant about the mission that had taken him away from home for a full week.

Now, what is this that make the kind of Yzak to recall him when Yzak himself never bothered to call him back for this two years?

~{}~

"I'm going to kill this person. I'm going to kill this person. I'm going to-" A silver haired man kept cursing as he strolled down the hall furiously. The reason why he kept cursing was understandable. Actually, this kind of assignment was trusted to another friend- no, acquaintances . But he was failed before he even tried it, and that was just because of that damn stupid ankle that broken from the impact of the stairs in his own home. A green coat was wrapped messily at the crook between his upper and lower arm as he tried his best to fix his black tie that hung loosely around the collar of his white T-shirt. It was very obvious that he was really upset

"Mr Jule, you have a message from your residance." A woman receptionist called from the long table at the side of the hall.

"Just delay it as usual." He said without thinking as he was became increasingly irritated by her non-inisiative. "Really Shard, how many times should I tell you? You've been my assistants for 2 years, for God's sake!" He was now having a quick glup from a can of black coffee by the vending machines around there.

"She said it's important." The receptionist insisted as she held out the phone. "And sir, not to remind you that she had called for several times before."

Irritated, he picked up the phone quickly and held it near his ears as he gulped again. "You better explain it quickly, dammit! You've been wasting my time too much!"

"It's from Athrun Zala, sir." Another assistant that was indeed from his mansion replied.

"...So? That guy doesn't even deserve my time!"

"He had called again after those several calls and the last time was around yesteday. And since that was the first time he warned me to tell you to call him back, I decided to made a personal note about his whereabouts."

"Just spill it out already."

"Well, and it seems that he's now in ORB Area," She stated as she paused before continued. "...despite the fact that how he was supposed to have a recent assignment in ZAFT Millitary right now."

Now it got his interests. _Athrun, don't tell me you.._

"Connect it to my cellphone, now."

He waited for several beeps before a soft voice replied. "Athrun Zala speaking. Yzak, is that you?"

"Yes, of course it's me, Mr. Zala." He snickered as he walked to another vending machine nearby. Now he took another can of tea before opened it up. "..Well? Care to tell me why you're in ORB and not in your soft, warm and smooth chair in ZAFT?"

" I'll have my own explanation Yzak, but now is not likely to be a right time to tell you because-" The other voice paused as there was heard another knock from the door.

"The room is ready, if you'd like to use them." A soft voice was heard faintly as Yzak heard it unconsciously.

"Okay, sorry for troubling you. I'll head out immediately, you can go first then. " Then another voice who was heard as Athrun's replied softly, making him sick right after he heard him.

"Who's there? Don't tell me that now the great-so-called Mr Zala is lowering himself on another feet of woman." Yzak snickered again as he sipped his tea, his smirk was tugged slightly as it was unable for him to hide it anymore.

"You're making it sounds wrong, Yzak. It's just because I'm in Allster's Residence-"

Now that was a shocking new for him. ".. Allster? Isn't that the girl from George Allster, the Prime Minister of ORB Millitary back then?"

"Yeah, that's right. She invited me to come to her house hours ago, so I decided to come over."

"And then, what? Trying to make out with her or something?" He asked sarcastically as how Athrun' reputation with the girls were known as public infrmation.

"You tell me, Yzak. I'm not going to do anything to her, heck I don't even have any idea about it. You can't just snap at people whenever you want when they just got so close with Fllay."

Instead of expecting another harsh retort, all Athrun received was just a silence.

"It's true, then?" Athrun asked in barely heard whisper, but he was sure that Yzak could hear him clearly from the short and silent gasp the other man uttered.

There was another silence before Yzak cleared his throat and replied in question. "About what?"

"About that affection you have towards her."

There was another silence again as he heard Yzak laughed sarcastically and snickered, trying to act like he was disgusted by Athrun's idea. But it all seemed to Athrun like a fake action, one Yzak never thought him to discovered. "You got knock off or something? There's no way I'll feel that way towards her! Just a moron to think I'm like that!"

"Then is it okay for me to get close to her?"Athrun asked again in slightly teasing tone which was barely heard, actually trying to peel off the mask his friend wore.

There was this silence again as Athrun could hear his own heartbeat that beat slowly.

"..No. 'Cause you know what? Because she was that friend of yours, that Yamato's possesion, dammit!"

"Oh, and here I thought you're never fond of Kira."

"And I'm not! Hell I'll never do that! It's just that - shit,why are you making this simple conversation this difficult?- I'm against snapping someone else's possesion!"

"Oh, and I don't ever know you have that kind thought, Yzak. You just never open yourself."

"To you? Hell no! " Yzak inhaled heavily to lowered his temper. _Calm down, calm down Yzak.. _"Okay, back to the topic. Do not – and I mean never EVER do anything to her, got it? No chat in the midnight, no movement around her bedroom or even no glances on her features before going to sleep. You heard me, Athrun?" His last words highed another pitch as he barely restrain any of his anger, irritation, and something he would never admit himself...jealousy.

"Wow, that's all you got in your mind? Her before ging to sleep? I never thought that rockheaded Yzak Jule was imagining girl on her feature before going to sleep." He mused in amazement, but then continued his sentences as he heard Yzak's growling. " And yes, I definitely hear you, clearly and no doubt. If you excuse me...sir."

He ended the conversation as he chuckled softly. Revenge has always been sweet, he had known that from theory, but still the reality is far better than texts. Surely his last sentences were nothing but that soft retorted-back from the known Athrun Zala. He tugged the cellhone back to his uniform as he stepped out of the room, finding it no surprise as he spotted Fllay not far from there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for long." He said as he smiled apologetically as he made a move to come closer.

"No, it's okay. " She shook her head as she stared him again in serious expression. "...Is something wrong?"

"No, it's definitely fine. I'm just talking with Yzak. Well, you know when that temper of him get the best of him and his sarcastic retort came out, it's just never seemed to end in 10 minutes."

Fllay laughed as she walked him upstair. "But it does."

"Well, of course but surely that was ended far sooner than what he had expected."

Then they walked in silence as they strolled down the hall. But it was different. This silence was kinda good, and dare he said it...comfortable. Finally they ended in front of the door in the corner of the hall.

"Here's your room. If you need anything -just anything-, don't be shy to ask me, okay? " She asked as she turned and pointed her long forefinger to one of the doors in front of his. "I'll be there just in case."

He just nodded before walked towards his room. But before he could even touch the knop, he heard her called him.

"Thank you,"She said in whisper, looking away to hide her awkwardness. "I mean, for telling me this. Well, I shall not keep you down any longer, then. Good night." She bowed slightly before turning back and walked in the opposite direction of him.

Athrun kept his gae on her until her back dissapeared, before sighed and opened his own door. To his surprise, the room was quiet large, definitely larger than the livingroom back there. He walked toward one of the chairs before setting down his jacket and looked around to see the room.

_Well_, he mused. _At least tonight he could finish the reports to make up his absence today. Just in case to cease Yzak's nonsense blabbering when they crossed the path in next few days._

With that, he searched something from his jacket's pocket to take several notes he always bring along with him, just in case he should leave his tasks in urgent.

~{}~

**I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't get this story to the point right away. And I still doubt my capability to write this kind of story, and I'm afraid I could dissapoint you all. So if you have some ideas about the plotline or something, feel free to tell me right away. I would be glad hearing all your opinions. **


End file.
